Thomas und seine treuen Freunde
Thomas und seine treuen Freunde (Jack and the Sodor Construction Company/'Jack and the Pack') war eine Mini-Serie, die von Phil Fehrle entwickelt wurde, und ein Spin-Off von Thomas & seine Freunde werden sollte. Michael Angelis erzählte alle dreizehn Episoden für England, Michael Brandon für Amerika und Sky du Mont erzählte elf von ihnen für Deutschland. Produktion Das Projekt wurde während der Produktion der sechsten Staffel geplant und zwei Episoden aus besagter Staffel (Jack Jumps In und A Friend in Need) wurden dafür verwendet, die Charaktere vorzustellen. Während der Produktion vin Staffel 7 wurde auch Thomas und seine treuen Freunde produziert, aber zur gleichen Zeit bekam HiT Entertainment die Rechte an der Serie und ließen Thomas und seine treuen Freunde abbrechen, da sie es als Nachmache ihres Bob der Baumeisters ansahen. Es waren zunächst sechundzwanzige Episoden geplant, aber wegen finanziellen Schwierigkeiten und HiT Entertainments Übernahme wurden nur dreizehn, also die Hälfe, fertiggestellt. 2006 wurden jedoch die DVDs Thomas und seine treuen Freunde und On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures veröffentlicht und erstere kam auch nach Deutschland. Da die beiden Episoden Jack Owns Up und Percy's Scary Tale nur auf der On Site with Thomas-DVD waren und nur Thomas und seine treuen Freunde nach Deutschland kam, wurden besagten beiden Episoden nicht übersetzt. Außerdem ließ HiT die meisten Episodennamen ändern, sodass Thomas und Percy in den Titeln standen, was leider dafür gesorgt hat, dass die meisten Titel keinen Sinn mehr machen. Die Modelle vom Fuhrpack tauchten auch in der richtigen TV-Serie auf. Sie waren in Die große Entdeckung und in der Staffel 12er-Episode Das Überraschungskonzert. Im 2013er Special König der Schienen feierte Jack sein Debüt in der animierten Serie, während zwei Jahre später Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz gleich Alfie, Oliver Max und Monty zurückbrachte. Diese bekamen in Staffel 20 mit Mucking About auch ihre eigene Episode. Sie machten außerdem Hintergrundauftritte in der Staffel 19er-Episode The Other Side of the Mountain und den Staffel 21er-Episoden The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor und A Shed for Edward. Da die Modelle vom Fuhrpack besonders groß waren, mussten für die Interaktion mit Lokomotiven auch entsprechend große Modelloks gebaut werden. Da dies sehr teuer war, wurden extra-große Modelle von Thomas und Percy gebaut, was erklärt, warum nur diese beiden Lokomotiven in den Episoden große Rollen spielen. Zwei von diesen Modellen sind im japanischen Hara Model Railway Museum ausgestellt (Vorher waren sie in Thomas Town). Staffel 17-Hauptautor Andrew Brenner bestätigte auf CV, dass er seit 2010 auch an dieser Serie arbeiten würde. Episoden # Besuch von Thomas (A Visit from Thomas; ursprünglich Oliversaurus) # Jack Owns Up (Jack gesteht) # Mit Thomas auf der Baustelle (On Site with Thomas; ursprünglich The Importance of Being Patrick) # Percy's Scary Tale (Ursprünglich Scaredy, Scaredy; Percys gruselige Geschichte/Gruselig, gruselig) # Kellys stürmischer Tag (Kelly's Windy Day; ursprünglich Five Easy Pieces) # Ein schöner Tag für Percy (A Happy Day for Percy; ursprünglich Byron Saves the Day) # Eine Geschichte für Thomas (A Tale for Thomas; ursprünglich The Lightning Tree) # Thomas und die Maulwürfe (Thomas and the Moles; ursprünglich Buster 1, Moles 0) # Percy hilft aus (Percy Helps Out; ursprünglich Nelson Gets Carried Away) # Die Schildkröte und der Hase (The Tortoise and the Hare) # Thomas' treue Freunde (Thomas' Trusty Friends) # Kätzchen für Alfie (Alfie Has Kittens) # Die Schlammschlacht (Mud Glorious Mud) Abgebrochene Episoden * No Dozer is an Island (Kein Bulldozer ist eine Insel) * Friendship Story (Freundschaftsgeschichte) * Safety First (Sicherheit geht vor) * Treasure Hunt (Schatzsuche) * Snow Rescue (Schnee-Rettung) * Bossy Byron (Herschsüchtiger Byron) * Pop Goes the Diesel (Pop geht der Diesel) * Jack and the Quack (Jack und das Quaken) * Alfie Has a Secret (Alfie hat ein Geheimnis) * Isobella Gets Steamed (Isobella wird gedämpft) * Jack and Alfie Swap (Jack und Alfie tauschen) * Kelly's Heroes (Kellys Helden) Songs * The Work Song * One Friendly Family Charaktere * Thomas * Percy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Kelly * Isobella * Ned * Byron * Max * Sir Topham Hatt * Jenny Packard * Der Polizist * Der Vorarbeiter * Henry (Redet nicht) * Der Fotograf (Redet nich) * Gordon (Nebenrolle) * James (Nebenrolle) * Salty (Nebenrolle) * Annie und Clarabel (Nebenrolle) * Trevor (Nebenrolle) * Jem Cole (Nebenrolle) * Toby (Stock Footage; Nebenrolle) * George (Verworfen) * Die großmäuligen Lastwagen (Verworfen) Neue Charaktere * Monty * Patrick * Nelson * Buster * Der Trainer von Dryaw FC * Die Fachleute * DIe Pianistin * „The One-eyed Truck" (Erwähnt) * „The Loader" (Erwähnt) * Nigel (Verworfen) Trivia * Die Serie spielt zwischen Staffel 7 und Staffel 8. * Die Serie wurde in Lateinamerika, Brasilien, Norwegen, Finnland, Japan, Griechenland, Israel, Polen und Romänien nicht übersetzt. * Percys Großspurmodell hat eine rote Trittleiter und einen grünen Dom. * Für Trevor wurde ein großes Modell gebaut, dass nun ThomasTankMerch von Twitter gehört. * Ursprünglich wollte man ein großes Modell von George bauen, aber dieses wurde in Buster umgewandelt. * Auf der offiziellen Website, sowie in einigen Zeitschrifen und weiterem wird gesagt, dass die großmäuligen Lastwagen aus Staffel 5 für die Sodor Baurfirma arbeiten, was heißen könnte, dass sie für die Serie geplant waren. en:Jack and the Sodor Construction Company es:Jack y la Compañía Constructora de Sodor he:ג'ק וחברת הבנייה של סודור pl:Jacek i Firma Budowlana ru:Джек и Содорская строительная компания Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Thomas und seine treuen Freunde